Lafayette Reynolds/Season 5
Lafayette is sleeping at Sookie's house. He hears a gun blast and runs downstairs to see Tara shot in the head. Lafayette runs into the kitchen, hearing Sookie yelling for help and holding Tara. Pam shows up looking for Eric. But before she leaves, Lafayette begs for her to turn Tara into a vampire. Sookie first opposes the idea, but then says she will "owe her one". Pam only wants Sookie to help her mend the relationship between herself and Eric. Pam bites her wrist and bleeds into Tara's open mouth. Pam crawls into a hole dug by Lafayette and Sookie and lays next to Tara. At first, she doesn't care to "hold" Tara, but begrudgingly does so. Sookie and Lafayette cover them with dirt. Lafayette is in the kitchen at Sookie's taking pills as she begins to clean up Debbie's body. Sookie says Lafayette doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to. He asks why she won't just call the police; they would believe a white girl. Sookie said that it wasn't self-defense; that she wanted to kill Debbie. She wanted to pull the trigger. Lafayette gets some gloves and helps. Sookie and Lafayette arrive at his home to help get rid of Jesus' body. When Lafayette walks into his home, however, Jesus is missing. Lafayette cannot understand where he went or what happened. Lafayette is clearly upset and needs to say goodbye to Jesus. He tries to use his medium powers and calls out to Jesus, but fails. Sookie takes a shower, during which she has a flashback from when she was a pre-teen. She wants to play baseball with the other kids. She can use her telepath skills to listen to the kids, and hears them calling her names in their minds. When she threatens a boy with reveling his masturbatory habits, he calls her crazy and attacks Sookie. A young Tara comes to her aid and punches the boy. Sookie's mind returns to the present, and she leaves her shower. She looks out the window at the ground where Pam and Tara are nesting. Lafayette is sitting on Sookie's bed when she says the bathroom is all his, and she left a fresh towel. Lafayette takes a bath, and while he does, he stares at a pink razor nearby. Hearing a knock on the door, Sookie answers to find Alcide standing there. He comes in and warns her that Russell Edgington is now on the loose. He tells her she should join him for safety. She is about to tell him about Debbie, but Lafayette--now completely bald-headed, having apparently used the razor to shave it--comes downstairs and tells Alcide to leave. He says they are done with his kind, or any supernatural kind. Alcide growls at him, but Lafayette doesn't back down saying "don't growl at me". Sookie tells him he should go and that she can't leave. Alcide says she knows where to find him, if she changes her mind. Lafayette talks to Sookie telepathically. He also says the sun will be going down soon, and that they should be there for Tara. Lafayette leaves to get them some food in the house. While he is gone Tara emerges from the ground and goes to attack Sookie, who screams for Lafayette. Sookie is bitten by Tara and is unable to get her off, even with the assistance of Lafayette. Pam finally comes to her aide and pulls Tara away. She tells Tara not to bite them. Then, using vampire speed, Pam puts Tara in the house and tells her not go anywhere. Tara is inside Sookie's kitchen and begins to tear it apart. Sookie asks Lafayette to grab her. Unsure how, she mentions that there is Tru Blood in the cupboard. He walks slowly to retrieve it, and sets it in front of her. Sookie tells her she's got to eat, and in a flash she throws Lafayette down to the ground and pops out her fangs. He calls for Sookie, and Tara starts to hit herself in the head- knowing something isn't right. In vampire speed, she leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs, where she begins to destroy more property. Lafayette goes upstairs to look for Tara. They know they must get her to the cubby before daylight. Lafayette cuts his arm and uses it as a ruse to get Tara to emerge. Once she does, Sookie binds her by the neck with silver and they began to carry her downstairs. Sookie goes to the Stake House to find supplies to bind Tara while she is in captivity. When she returns to the house she telepathically hears Lafayette in the cubby with Tara. He is saying he should have never done this to Tara and preparing to stake her. Sookie runs to the cubby and begs him not to go through with it. She says it's still new, just as Jessica was from the start and to have faith and give it time. She says they will make a life for her. Night falls and Tara emerges from her cubby and inches closer to Lafayette and Sookie. When Sookie says "Tara", she looks at her and says "I will never forgive either of you." She bolts from the front door and is sprayed with the silver liquid before disappearing into the night. Lafayette and Sookie chase Tara through the woods but are unable to find her. Sookie goes to Fangtasia, begging Pam to help her to find Tara. Pam shows disinterest and threatens to kill Sookie if she does not leave the bar. Sookie refuses and Pam pushes her against a table. Sookie retaliates using her powers to knock Pam off her feet and walks away. Lafayette returns to Sookie's house and tells her that he looked everywhere for Tara. He checked Merlotte's, which was closed, and checked at Tara's mother's house without revealing that Tara had become a vampire. Sookie hopes that Tara has the sense to find somewhere safe to sleep before sunrise. Lafayette and Sookie arrive at work as Arlene runs crying to the bathroom following a fight with Terry. Sookie asks Sam if he has seen Tara. He lies, but she reads his mind and discovers that he has put her in the walk in freezer to shield her from the sunlight. With Tara in the freezer, Sookie tells Lafayette that they have to spend the day at work ensuring that no one walks in there and learns about her. Andy questions Sookie about Debbie's location while she is working. Sookie tells him that she and Debbie never got along due to her friendship with Alcide. She maintains that while she didn't like Debbie, she doesn't know where she is. During the questioning, a paranoid Lafayette is watching and drinking by the bar. Andy lets Sookie walk and requests to speak to Holly outside. Lafayette tells Sookie they're screwed and that they're going to jail, but Sookie remains the stronger of the two and tells Lafayette to hold it together. Lafayette agrees and yells at Arlene about cold food left behind his serving counter. Lafayette tries to give Tara a bottle of TruBlood after she awakens in the Merlotte's freezer. Alcide pays Sookie a visit to ask about Debbie. Sookie immediately denies knowing anything and assures him that there is nothing going on. Tara throws Lafayette through the freezer door. Alcide, Sookie, Arlene and Sam quickly go to check on him. Sookie pretends to be oblivious to what happened to Tara and asks why she was in the freezer. Tara tells Sookie not to play dumb. Tara reveals her fangs, frightening Arlene. Tara warns all of them to stay away from her or she'll kill them, quickly leaving through the back door. Alcide glares at Sookie, walking away. Sookie follows Alcide outside to explain what has happened. At Merlotte's, Arlene shames Lafayette for allowing Tara to become a vampire while she waits for an order of gumbo. Lafayette screams at Arlene and yells for her to leave his kitchen. Lafayette then grabs a bottle of bleach and pours it into the gumbo. When Lafayette looks into a mirror, his face has shifted into that of a demon. Lafayette then realizes what he was doing, grabs the pot and upends it in the sink. He panics over what just happened. Sookie tries to apologize to Alcide as he drives out of the Merlotte's Bar and Grill parking lot. Lafayette runs over to Sookie and learns that she told Alcide everything. Sookie tells Lafayette that they can't keep lying or they'll keep digging themselves deeper. Lafayette says that he doesn't enjoy the lies, but expected Sookie to keep quiet about murdering Debbie Pelt after the multiple times he has covered for her. Sookie tells Lafayette that she didn't tell Alcide about him being involved, but Lafayette refuses to listen. Sookie tries to reason with him, saying that they have to start doing right and that it'll be okay. Lafayette says Sookie will survive, as usual, but she always leaves a trail of bodies behind as a result. Lafayette then calls Sookie the angel of death and leaves her crying. Lafayette steps out of his car behind Merlotte's and notices Sookie's car. He begins speaking in tongues and holds both hands out lifting Sookie's car from the ground. His demon suddenly emerges, placing a spell on the vehicle. Lafayette calls Sookie and asks if she's okay after finding her wrecked car. Lafayette nervously says that he is coming over and Sookie assures him that she is okay. Sookie hears a knock on her door and sees Alcide, telling him to come in. Sookie asks Lafayette to call and have her car towed to a mechanic. Lafayette tries to confess what happened but Sookie hangs up. Lafayette goes home and worries about the fact that Sookie could've died because of what he did to her car. He looks in the mirror to see the demon in his reflection. Lafayette curses the demon, then lights some candles and prays to God saying he's tired of all the supernatural happening around him. His praying statues suddenly start to tease him and he destroys them and proclaims he's a good man. Falling to his knees, Lafayette calls to Jesus and asks for a sign because he needs some help. Lafayette is sleeping on his couch and wakes up to see Jesus' head mumbling as his mouth was sewn shut. Horrified, Lafayette screams at what he's seeing. Lafayette goes to visit Ruby Jean, who tells him that Jesus appeared to her too and wants to talk to him. Lafayette asks why she saw him, and she says that she doesn't know, that the electricity has always run through her. She then tells him to save Jesus, sending him on his way with a few anti-gay epithets delivered in a loving voice. Lafayette goes to Jesus' family home. He finds Jesus' head on a chair and then finds a gun pointed at him. Jesus' grandfather then tells Lafayette that his family is taking back what belongs to them. Lafayette, whose mouth has been sewn shut, watches Bartolo begin some sort of ceremony involving his wife's pregnant belly. Just before he can strike Lafayette down, Bartolo's wife jumps up from behind him and stabs him to death. She then cuts Lafayette free. On his way home in Jesus' car Lafayette uses some V to heal his lips. He sees Jesus sitting next to him in the car and they hold hands. Lafayette returns home, interested only in a bath and a blunt. He finds Arlene and Holly waiting for him, wanting him to help them with Terry's curse. Lafayette says he'll do it for $300. Lafayette agrees to attempt to get rid of Terry and Patrick's curse. He goes through the motions at first, but then the Iraqi woman actually makes an appearance. Lafayette tells the soldiers that she is still furious and the only way to break the curse is for one of them to die. Patrick jumps up and runs off. Patrick takes Arlene hostage in an attempt to kill Terry. However the couple are able to overpower and kill him, freeing Terry from the curse. The destruction of Tru Blood manufacturing plants leads to an increase in vampire attacks and a government warning not to go out after dark. Lafayette helps Sookie to figure out why she is connected with the spirit of the vampire Warlow. He hears several voices all talking at the same time. He chastises the chattering spirits and hears a message from Gran. Gran says that Sookie is "sleeping on top of it." Sookie finds a box full of letters under her bed. Andy meets Holly in the bar and she reveals that she has asked Lafayette to prepare dinner for them as a thank you for taking her home from work every night during the vampire crisis. Holly flirts with Andy as they eat. The message from Gran turns up an ancient contract by Sookie's ancestor, promising to give the vampire M. Warlow his first fae bearing female heir. Lafayette is at Merlotte's when a heavily pregnant Maurella visits. She tells Andy that he is the father. Maurella visits Merlotte's and asks Andy for salt. She downs a whole shaker as he tries to explain their affair to Holly. Maurella's light breaks and she goes into labor. Holly is forced to midwife as Maurella gives birth to 4 baby girls. She quickly leaves, instructing Andy to take care of their children and make sure at least two survive into adulthood. Holly, shocked, calls Andy a dick. Category:Character Biography